


Newsworthy

by hazellepotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: After the War AU, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Gala, Christmas Party, Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Post Battle of Hogwarts AU, Second-Hand Embarrassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 14:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17143643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazellepotter/pseuds/hazellepotter
Summary: "Is-is he wearing a Christmas sweater with reindeer all over it to a formal event?"





	Newsworthy

Harry wasn't the type to enjoy parties, especially his ex-girlfriend's party.

He didn't have hard feelings about him and Ginny not working out. They ultimately decided they were more like siblings than lovers. It was a mutual thing. It was just awkward for Harry answering all the questions that were thrown his way about the fact that she was now dating the notorious Blaise Zabini rather than him. The wizarding community didn't seem to understand it - not that he cared what _any_ of them thought anyway. But now that Ginny was a famous Quidditch player and he was, well, _the Chosen One_ , it was guaranteed that the press was going to show up at this party.

Harry played with the invitation in his hand and read the title explaining it was a holiday party at Blaise's manor to honor the holiday season. They were required to bring their holiday cheer. He didn't feel like reading the rest and threw the invitation down on his kitchen table.

Great. _Just great._ Knowing Ginny, that meant he had to wear an ugly Christmas sweater. He walked to his bedroom and over to his closet and pulled out his sweater Ginny got for him two years ago. He studied it closely and tried hard not to stare at it in disgust. 

It was covered with fuzzy reindeer and sparkles. Harry remembered how excited Ginny was when she gave it to him. He didn't have the heart to tell her he hated it, until she exclaimed, "Isn't it hideous!? I love it!"

That's when Harry learned that ugly Christmas sweaters were apparently a thing.

He sighed as he put the sweater back in his closet. 

It wasn't like he had to impress anyone other than the press. But even then, he wasn't going to be the only one in an ugly Christmas sweater at a party held by Ginny Weasley.

_Or so he thought._

* * *

It was Christmas Eve, and Blaise Zabini's manor was as flawless as Harry had seen in pictures. He tugged at his Christmas sweater awkwardly as he walked down the front path. 

It was then that he caught sight of Ron and Hermione. Hermione was dressed in a long purple gown, and Ron was in new dress robes. Why were they dressed up for a Christmas party that _Ginny_ was throwing?

Anxiously, Harry pushed past some of the other guests and apologized as he went. Once he reached Ron and Hermione, Hermione looked at him with a shocked expression and Ron burst out laughing.

"Is this your idea of dress robes, mate?" Ron asked, "Or is this a way for you to humiliate Ginny? You know, she does appreciate a good joke."

"Wha-what do you mean?" 

"Harry, you read the invitation, right?" Hermione questioned, "It said we are required to wear dress robes and gowns. Ginny is also receiving an award at this Christmas party."

Harry gulped, "I-I must have misread. I just assumed that a Christmas party held by Ginny would mean ugly Christmas sweaters."

Ron laughed loudly again, and people started turning to look at them in their direction by the foyer. Hermione smacked Ron in the arm and gave him a stern look.

"This is not funny, Ronald! Blaise will never let Harry live it down, and the press will be all over him! They are already down his neck about his break-up with Ginny that happened over a year ago!"

A shameful look spread across Ron's face and his cheeks turned pink. It was then he noticed he had drawn attention to the three of them. Draco Malfoy was now snickering with Pansy Parkinson over Harry's attire. 

_Or so they thought._

"Do you see Parkinson and Malfoy staring at Harry now?" Hermione hissed, "This is so embarrassing for him!"

"Gee, _thanks_ Hermione," Harry replied sarcastically.

She gave him a sympathetic look, but Ron nudged her in the shoulder.

"I, I don't think they are looking at Harry, Hermione," he corrected. Then he motioned over to their left.

Luna Lovegood was standing in the main hall with a glass of champagne. Neville was looking around her nervously and tugging at his collar. She was also wearing an ugly Christmas sweater, but she didn't seem to care at all, or even notice that she was dressed out of place.

"Well, at least you aren't the only one, Harry," Hermione said gratefully, "But, this is _Luna_ we are talking about. I love that girl, but she isn't the type to really, um, _go along_ with social conventions."

"You think?" Ron asked jokingly. 

Hermione smacked him in the arm again. 

Harry swallowed the remaining saliva in this throat and ignored the couple's bickering. He looked around anxiously for Ginny to instantly apologize, _or for the nearest exit._ He couldn't ruin her big night or God forbid, _the Zabini reputation._ Harry rolled his eyes at the thought. But instead of finding Ginny, Harry made eye contact with Luna. Her eyes went wide with excitement as she made her way over to him. Neville left her to get more champagne.

"Harry! It is so good to see you. I love your sweater!"

"Er, thanks Luna," Harry replied, "But don't you feel, well, a little _out of place_?"

"Always," she answered, "And your point?"

Harry blinked a few times. He knew he shouldn't be surprised, but Luna always surprised him. She was completely unphased.

"You know, Harry," Luna started, "I have been meaning to floo over to your flat to ask you something."

"Oh?"

But before she could continue, they heard Blaise's voice over a loud speaker.

"Welcome everyone. If you do not have any refreshments, please help yourself to the right side of the hall. We are now going to get started with the ceremony."

Cameras flashed around them, and Harry tried to back further away from them into a decorative curtain. But naturally, _Harry was a clutz_ , and since he was a clutz, he tripped backwards over the curtain instead.

As he fell, all the attention landed on him and away from Blaise Zabini. All he could see were cameras flashing and the press commenting on his attire.

**_"Is that the Chosen One!?"_ **

**_"Is-is he wearing a Christmas sweater with reindeer all over it to a formal event?"_ **

**_"Rita is going to love this!"_ **

Another camera flashed.

As he tried to get up, he suddenly felt a body standing in front of him. It was then he realized it was Luna.

"Laugh all you want!" Luna called to the press, "But at least he is being true to himself and the holiday cheer!"

Everyone around them snickered, but Luna stood her ground. 

"Yes, Miss Lovegood, we can see that," one of the reporters commented, "Are you here _with_ Harry?"

Harry stood up now and was about to respond, but Luna beat him to it.

"Yes, _actually_ ," she lied, "We decided to make a statement that we do not need to live up to _your_ societal expectations. We figured Ginny would be proud of two of her best friends for making this statement together as **a couple.** "

It was then that Harry glanced up at the stage to see Ginny. She was holding Blaise's hand, but she was smiling down at them with a _knowing_ smile. This confused Harry even more.

 ** _"Harry is dating Luna Lovegood?"_** Reporters mumbled. 

All you could hear now were quills scratching vigorously against parchment, until Blaise cleared his throat and turned everyone's attention back to the stage.

 _"As we were saying-"_  he continued.

Harry took a deep breath as all the reporters looked back up at the stage and away from him and Luna. 

He had many questions for Luna. He wanted to ask her why she lied, but he felt like he knew the answer. _They were friends._ Friends do that for each other. Yeah, friends always helped you with the press.

_That's how he tried to rationalize it for himself, anyway._

* * *

A week had gone by since Ginny's Christmas gala. The press went wild with Harry Potter's new dating "news." He hadn't talked to Luna since that night either. She acted like nothing had happened for the rest of the gala, and she didn't even send him an owl afterwards. At least the good news was that he survived the party in his ugly sweater thanks to Luna.

Unlike usual, Harry couldn't stop thinking about Luna and what she had said to the press. _Why would she lie and say they were dating when she easily could have said they were just there at friends? Would Harry actually be interested in pursuing a relationship with Luna in that way?_ The prospect seemed to come out of nowhere, but Harry didn't seem to mind it at all.

It was then that the door bell on his flat rang. He jumped at the sound, but he went to answer the door.

Standing there was Luna Lovegood. Her long blonde hair was tied up in a knot on the top of her head, and she was still wearing a holiday sweater even though Christmas had passed. It had many sparkles on it and puff balls that created a design that Harry could not make out.

"Hey Harry," she said, "May I come in?"

"U-uh, of course."

She smiled at him and walked inside. She made herself at home and sat on his couch and crossed her legs. She was wearing hot pink yoga pants, and Harry couldn't help but stare at them. That was the excuse he made for himself. _Yeah, it was definitely because of the color._

"I'm sure you have many questions about the gala."

" _Yes-_ " Harry started, but Luna interrupted him.

"I just want to say I lied to give you an easier time with the press. I wasn't trying to make them assume anything even though my words were chosen very specifically."

Harry was surprised when he felt disappointed by her honesty.

"Oh- _yeah_ , I figured that's why."

"But I also do want to ask you something," she added.

Harry nodded.

"Have you ever thought about me in a way that is more than just friendship?"

Caught off guard by her bluntness, Harry blinked a few times and sat down on the couch next to her. He started nervously playing with hands.

"Honestly," he told her, "Not until that night."

He watched as Luna nodded sadly and didn't look him in the eye. It was the first time he had ever seen her look disappointed in anything.

Abruptly, she stood up.

"Very well, then," she told him, "I should be going."

As she tried to walk to the door, Harry followed her and blocked her hand from grabbing the handle.

" _Wait,_ " he said, "I should add that even though I hadn't thought about it until that night, I haven't been able to stop thinking about the idea now since."

Luna's eyes brightened, and she smiled softly. She grabbed his hand and looked down at it. Harry could feel his palms start to sweat with nervousness.

"Then would you be opposed to trying it out and at least fooling the press for a little while?"

Harry smirked and answered honestly, "I would love to try it out, especially if that means we can give the press a run for their money as well." 

"Great," she replied, "I was hoping you would say that."

* * *

Snow was falling on the ground a month later. Harry was laying with Luna on his couch and they were watching a Muggle movie. Her feet were on his lap, and he was rubbing them affectionately.

"You know," Harry spoke up, "I have never asked. What made you think about trying this out?"

She licked her lips and sat up on the couch and crossed her legs. Harry turned to face her directly.

"I have honestly always thought about it," she told him, "But I never wanted to get in between you and Ginny. I figured I would wait awhile to see if you stayed together. When you didn't, I figured I would awhile until I said something to-"

"You waited for me for a year?"

**_"I have always been waiting for you, Harry. Ever since I met you."_ **

Stunned, Harry studied her face. He had now memorized the color of her eyes and the beauty marks on her face. To him, they were absolutely original, just like her personality. He learned to love the uniqueness that only seemed to come with her.

He brushed a piece of hair out of her eyes; she blushed at his touch.

 _"I think I might be falling for you,"_ he whispered.

Luna leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips. Harry closed his eyes at her touch. As she pulled away, she whispered under her breath, **_"That's what I've been waiting for."_**

 

 


End file.
